Being a Veela
by Actress1999
Summary: What happens when Draco turns 18? Will he find out information that changes his life forever? Draco is told at the end of his 18th birthday that he is a Veela. A magical semi-human creature. He struggles throughout the year at Hogwarts to find his true mate or else death will do him part. Will he find his true mate in time? Will he live?
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Being a Veela

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up in my comfortable enormous room. It was a crisp, clean, bright day. Tomorrow I would be going back to Hogwarts for my 8th year. I got out of bed and got dressed in a nice casual suit. Even if we aren't in public, we Malfoys still dress highly. I'm normally not in a good mood, but today was an exception because it was my eighteenth birthday. I am a legal adult today. I walked down the winding stairs. I passed the Living room, study, dungeons, etc, until I got to the kitchen. I was about to walk in when my mother burst through the door. "Don't come in yet!" she screamed in my face. "Geez mother. Please don't scream in my face in this time of morning." I asked politely. We are very polite to each other and other higher classmen people. People who are rich enough to our standards. We aren't polite to the Weasels if you're wondering.

"Sorry Draco. Just don't come in yet. We are still preparing. Love you though." Mother said. "Love you to Mother. I will be in the study, studying for school." I said casually. She smiled as I walked away to the study. I walked into the study as she entered the kitchen. I gathered some of my summer school work and finished it. Then I went on those muggle devices called computers. We have and iMac. It's big but very useful for researching things in the muggle world. Or as I liked to do, games. I clicked on my favorite game. Minecraft. I have my own little dystopia. I created a world where I rule. I have built a poor village, a rich village and a medium village. Then I have Malfoy Manor. Honestly it's more of a palace but you know. My parents don't know I have this game. It's very addicting though. I was working on my new game room in my Palace/Manor when my father called.

"Draco! Come in!" I was placing a pool table in and I completely dropped it down my stairs. Dang it. I was now mad. Thanks a lot Father. Now I have to retrieve my pool table and bring it back up my six flights of stairs and place it properly. I turned my game off not bothering with the pool table since I will have time to do that later. I walked to the kitchen door where they stood. My father was beaming along with my mother. I was scowling. Of course they don't know I have that game so I better straighten up. "Why are you scowling?" asked my Mother. "Oh nothing Mother. Is it time?" I asked quickly regaining my posture. "Yes it's time!" she screeched excitedly. Both my Father and I put a finger in our ear to empty it out so we could hear again from that I pitch scream.

They put a blindfold over my eyes. I felt us walking into the kitchen and dining room. They pulled off my blindfold and Voila! In the dining room was such a lovely set up table with food and cakes and treats all over it. In the kitchen on the bar and chairs were lots of presents. "Wow." was all I could say. My Mother beamed. "Happy Birthday my 18 year old son!" she said as she pulled me into a death grip. "Mother. My lungs are being crushed with such a lovely force. I cannot breathe. Please for all it's worth let me go. Or else there won't be another birthday for your son." I said. She immediately let go after I finished that last sentence. I smiled at her. My friends who were around the table laughed.

My father and I came into a man hug. I man hugged all my friends and hugged all my female friends. Here with me today was Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. There was also me and my parents. I sat down with my friends and family. All of us Slytherins have been much nicer to people. Even my parents have been at least civilly talking to filth below us. Like if my father passes the Senior Weasel in the Ministry they would at least acknowledge each other with a quick 'hello' or something.

We sat and ate all the food and treats, not to mention the cake. My favorite is a German cake which my Mother gladly baked. Then it was finally time to open my gifts. Some were from my friends but most were from my parents. I opened Blaise's first. A new Firebolt racing broom. "Yo, thanks mate." I said. We did a bro hugged and then I opened Pansy's next. She got me a signed Poster of my favorite muggle band. "Holy crap! Pansy how?!" I looked at her in shock. "Easy, my father knows this muggle who is the bus driver for them. Look deeper in the box." She told me. I looked deeper and found tickets to their concert; I fainted.

_15 minutes later_

"Wake up sweetheart. You still need to open everybody else's presents." said my Mother. "Actually, he might want to still be on the floor." said Pansy. "Why?" I asked. "Um. Well now I'm afraid to tell you your big surprise from my birthday gift." she said. "There's more? Spit it out!" I yelled while still remaining on the floor. "Yes, you get to meet them and spend time on tour with them and you get to record a whole album and if you're good enough then they will put you in the band." she finished. I looked at her. I couldn't decipher what she just said. I might have a chance to join the band. My favorite band in the world. One Republic. My favorite song was Secrets by them. "Are you kidding?" I asked her. She shook her head no not sure of my reaction. "Pansy." "Hmmm?" "Be my wife." I said and I fainted again.

"Draco. Get up now. You need to open up your other presents." said my Mother. I got up very slowly and sat back down in my seat. I was absolutely shaking. "Dear boy. Quit shaking." my Father joked. I smiled a weak smile. I still can't believe it. I opened Millicent's next. It was an amazing snake leather bracelet. Sounds girly but it is very manly. "Oh my gosh. How did you know I wanted this?" I asked Millicent. "You've been nagging me all week to buy you it." she said quite truly. "Oh yeah." I said. Everybody laughed. I then opened Goyle's, then Crabbe's, then Daphne's, then My parents. I got the coolest things. From Daphne I got a serpent telescope, From Goyle I got a lucky snakes head, From Crabbe I got all the Seasons of my favorite show 1000 Ways to Die, and From my parents I got a white, black, and red Lamborghini Murcielago, A Speed Boat, and an iPad.

"I got a Lamborghini. I can't believe it." I said. By now all of us were outside admiring my new car and speed boat. My speed boat was an Audi r8. It was amazing. "And a Boat." said my Father. I smiled so happily. We all walked back inside. It was soon time for all my friends to go home. I watched as each of them floo'ed back to their Manors. I then walked back inside. I decided that I would drive my car around for a little while. My parents told me that they bought the car so I could drive to college. Yeah absurd I know. The Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy wants their son to go to a muggle school when I'm done with Hogwarts. It wasn't a surprise to me since I know a lot about muggles and what they are taught because my father works with Weasel in that department in the Ministry.

I also know that I will be the riches student their so I could boast and do whatever I want. Even though it is a rich muggle school I will still be the richest. I got into my new Lamborghini. I decided not to drive it anywhere so I just sat in it. it was 6:00 p.m. when my Mother walked out and tapped on the window. I got out. We both walked in. This is where information changed my life.

I walked into the study after my Mother. My Father had summoned for me. "Hello son. I'm going to give you this information straight to you. You are a Veela and have one year to find your mate." I looked at him for a moment. "Excuse me? I don't think I got that." I said confused. He said it slower. "You are a Veela. A magical Hominid that attracts many female girls at this age. When a young Veela turns 18 their powers kick in and it attracts many girls. You now have magic that does not require a wand. The girl that is least attracted to you is your true mate. Your senses are now enhanced meaning your sense of smell, hearing and sight are stronger now. Your emotions are weak though which could start a problem so you need to control your anger. If you don't you will grow into a firey demon who is 8 feet tall with wings and you can cause great destruction. So control your anger." my Father finished. Well that was a lot to take in. "I know it is a lot to take in but you'll start to understand." said my Mother.

"Also because your senses are stronger you must use them to find your mate. Remember she will be the one least attracted to you. Many girls will be drooling over you. The one that isn't is your mate. Your sense of smell will help you the most in finding her. She will have the best smell that has ever hit your nose." my Father said. "OK. So you want me to find her in Hogwarts? What if she is someone that I despised?" I asked worried. "Well than find a way for her to like you or else I will have a deceased son at the end of the year." he said. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Well sweetheart your Father only said that so you know how important it is for you to find you're Mate." said my Mother. "I know. How will I know?" I asked. "Believe me. You'll just know." said my Father. "Can my friends know? I mean what if I can't control myself? Are they allowed to help me?" I asked. "Yes. But only a few. The whole school can't know. The only people who can know is your closest friend and the Professors. All the professors know already so don't worry. Now get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you.


	2. Chapter 2: Platform 9 and Three Quarters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

Chapter 2: Platform 9 ¾

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up early this morning. I woke up at 7:00. I walked to my walk-in closet and picked out the nicest black suit I had. Today I would be going back to Hogwarts. I put on a white collared shirt, black dress pants that were neatly ironed, a black tie, and the black jacket after it. I decided to try my new powers. So I tried waving my hands and see if my things will automatically pack themselves in my trunk. It worked. I smirked. I then tried my powers again and levitated it downstairs without a wand. I put my trunk in the living room since we were going to floo to Platform 9 ¾. I then walked into the kitchen and dining room. I sat down and was served by a house elf name Candy. She served me scrambled eggs, orange juice, bacon, hash browns, and chocolate chip pancakes.

I was in the middle of eating when both my parents walked in. "Hello son." said my Father as he poured some orange juice and grabbed the daily prophet. "So did you sleep well sweetheart?" asked my mother. "Very well thank you." I answered. I finished my food when my Father slammed his orange juice glass on the table causing it to crack. "This is unbelievable!" he yelled outraged. "Oh yeah. I hear ya. I personally thought it was complete rubbish. I mean the ministry giving poor people money. It's a disappointment." I said. "It is! I mean why in the world would they give filth money they don't deserve or earn!" bellowed my Father. My poor mother was still confused so I explained it to her. "The Ministry has decided to give poorer filth money so they can stay healthy and alive. Especially the Weasels. The Ministry has decided to give them a weekly income of 100, 000 galleons. It's absurd." I finished. My Mother just nodded. "I think it was a poor decision on my opinion." I said. My Father agreed nodding his head seriously.

"Well I must be leaving. Time to go back to Hogwarts." I said. I said goodbye to my parents and floo'ed to Platform 9 ¾. I gave one of the luggage people my owl and trunk. I secretly had a muggle iTouch with me. I also had my iPad in my suitcase that I brought with me in my compartment that I claimed. I decided to walk around the train since I was early to see who was here or not. I was on the Platform when I saw the most disgusting things in the world. "You know. The Ministry is deciding to stop giving filth money because they too think it's absurd like everyone else." I smirked towards Mudblood, Potter, and the whole Weasel family. "Shut your mouth young man." said the oldest female Weasel. "You know ma'am, you shouldn't have more children than you can afford." I smirked deviously. I was about to walk away when I was tackled to the ground. "Take that back Malfoy!" yelled Weasel (Ron). "Make me." I said and upper punched his jaw. He flew off me. I stood up and snapped my fingers. A little scared first year brought me a lent brush. I simply brushed myself off casually, shoved it back in the first year's hand, and walked away.

When I walked away I could hear Weasel loudly thanks to my new Veela senses. It was really loud. "Geez Weasel. No need to be so loud." I said as I turned back around. That was a bad idea. I turned around only to be punched right in the nose. By now my parents had heard of what was going on and they apparated here so they were watching. Even my Father was speechless for a minute as he knew what was happening. "Lucius. Please control your child." spat Senior Weasel. "Your son really should not have done that." my Father said. "Why is that? Your son punched my son first." said Senior Weasel. "Yes and I am sorry that my son was acting so greatly to your son. Good job Draco." he said as I nodded and my Mother slapped him in the arm. I was still on the floor fighting my own body. The Senior Weasel glared.

I was still on the floor fighting my body. "Draco fight it." said my Father. The Weasels just stared at us like 'what the heck is happening to him?'. I just growled. "Make it stop!" I yelled at my Father. "Fight it." he yelled back. "That's bloody impossible!" I bellowed. That's when the Veela mind took over. I felt my body being taken away by my Father. He dragged my half Veela half wizard body to the bathrooms on the Platform. I transformed completely in there. I threw a few things like ripping a sink out and throwing it at my Father who was dodging it except I didn't know that since the Veela took over my mind. I then probably threw him. I saw a glimpse of the Veela demon thing pick him up. I could hear my Mother yell for me to stop and calm down. I think I barged out of the bathroom as I heard the Weasels scream and shriek. That's when I aimed a fireball at the Weasel who punched me. I missed him by an inch. I threw another one and missed again.

When I was just about to throw another one a spell hit me in my back. I turned around to see my parents. I roared at them. "Stop right now Draconian Lucien Malfoy!" yelled my Mother. If she was mad at me she would use my full name. The punishment wasn't pretty so I tried to calm down. It worked so I changed back to my human wizard self. I was exhausted though. It took a lot of my energy apparently. My Father saw this and he grabbed me as I blacked out from exhaustion.

When I woke up I was in my compartment on the train. We were half way to Hogwarts. In front of me was Blaise and only Blaise. "Hey. What happened?" I asked him. "You blacked out from exhaustion and you're Father and I dragged you onto the train and found the compartment you picked and placed you in here. Your Father told me that I'm the only one that can help you with your Veela problems if you have any." "OK. Umm I am going to change into my robes." I said. I walked out with my robes and went to the boys changing rooms. I changed and headed back to my compartment.

I was walking back when Mudblood, Weasel, and Potter passed me. I sniffed the air and bam! The most beautiful smell hit my nose. I looked around and saw many girls in their compartments drooling over me. I rushed back to my compartment to breathe and relax since my Veela was getting worked up and agitated. "Hey." I said to Blaise as I walked in. "You look pale. What happened?" he asked. "Nothing. What do you mean?" He looked at me seriously.

"Alright. I was walking back when I smelled this great scent of warm vanilla. It was strong and inviting and magnificent…" I trailed off dreamily. "Mate. Stop. You sound like Looney Lovegood." I snapped out of my dreamy state. "What?! That's absurd. Really?" I asked. "Yes." he answered. "Whatever." I said. I pulled out my iPad from my suitcase and started laying games on it. I then plugged out the world with my music on my iTouch. I fell asleep to the song 2012 by Jay Sean featuring Nikki Minaj.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to Blaise shaking me. We were finally at Hogwarts. I got up and put my iTouch and iPad in my briefcase and walked out of the compartment. Blaise was right behind me when I pushed him back in and slammed the door. He could see my Veela coming. I just sat on the chairs again and I was fighting my Veela and hyperventilating at the same time. "What happened?" asked Blaise. All I said was, "Warm. Vanilla. Scent." I was breathing very heavily. I was going to pass out but I didn't, thank goodness. Blaise was looking outside the compartment for the source.

We were now the last ones on the train. "Come on Mate. We're the last ones. No one's here. We can get out now without you being…disturbed." I nodded and got up. We walked off the train but I smelled it again. "Blaise." He looked towards me. I was shaking uncontrollably. "Mate. What is it?" he asked. "Smell." I answered. He nodded and looked around. "Mate nobody's here. Just the Golden Trio, Longbottom, Weaslette, and Looney." he said. "Crap. It's one of them than." I said. "Wait, what?!" he asked. "Well one of them is apparently my mate." I said still shaking violently.

"Malfoy. What's wrong with you?!" yelled Potter. "None of your business!" I spat. "Really. Remember I saw everything. What are you? A freak?" he said. "Draco. Control yourself." said Blaise beside me. I nodded. "You know scar head. From what I saw, you were umm what's the word… scared of me." I smirked. he scoffed. "Yeah right Malfoy." he answered looking unsure of himself. "You look unsure. A little too pale too. Blaise what was that face of his?" I asked Blaise as he mimicked it and we both burst out in an evil laugh. I could see Looney and Weaslette drool over me. I played with it. "Finally think I'm charming?" I asked them. They both nodded yes. I chuckled. "Malfoy! What are you doing to them?!" asked Longbottom. "Maybe your little Bushy Beaver can figure it out. She's the know it all." I said. With that, Blaise and I walked into a carriage and we rode off laughing.

"Blaise. I just realized something." I said. "What? Is it bad?" he asked. "For me, yes." I answered. "Well what?" he asked. "Mudblood wasn't drooling over me." I said. "Now that I think about it yeah." said Blaise. "Also, every time I smelled that warm vanilla scent I passed the Golden Trio and of course Mudblood was there. It can't be though." I said in deep thought. "You know it's not her. Every time I smelled it. There was a Slytherin girl nearby her to. She was pretty and she didn't drool over me either. Hermione is probably to stubborn to even think about drooling over me." I said. "You're right. I saw that Slytherin girl near them too. Maybe it's her Draco. You should get to know her. She looks like a sixth year. Not much of a difference and she is pretty." Blaise said. "Yes. I think I will talk to her." I said. That concluded our conversation in the carriage.

We walked out of our carriage to see Hogwarts again. It was still being rebuilt but it was almost done. We walked into the castle and into the Great Hall and watched the first years get sorted. Most of the sorted children went into Slytherin which I was surprised about but you know the more the better. Blaise and I were eating turkey and ham with gravy and mash potatoes when our food disappeared and desert came. I picked out some German cake and ate it. It wasn't as good as my Mother's but it was still good. Blaise and I finished eating so we headed back to the Common Room.

We were walking towards the Common Room when I smelled the scent. This time I smelled a trail. I followed the scent since my romantic Veela came out way too strongly. "Mate. The Common Rooms this way." said Blaise. "Draco. Are you alright? Hey Draco! Draco snap out of it! Draco!" Blaise yelled trying to stop me. I still didn't listen because I just stood in the back of my mind watching what was going to happen. Blaise was now tugging on me to stop. I kept following the trail. I stopped right in front of the Golden Trio. Blaise now stood beside me very awkwardly knowing I wasn't myself but he couldn't do anything in front of the Trio.

"What wrong with Malfoy?" asked Weasel. "Nothing is wrong with him Weasel!" spat Blaise. "Yeah. Then why is he dreamily staring at my girl?" he asked. I didn't realize I was looking directly at Mudblood. That's what snapped me out of my state. "What do you mean Weasel?" I spat. "Get out of my way." I sneered. "No. I have a right to know why your staring at my girl." "I'm not staring at anybody. Now move." I said. I could see Mudblood blushing. Wait?! What?! Blushing?! Whatever. "Whatever Weasel." I said. I turned around and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. "Well that was close." Blaise said. "I know. I think I found my Mate." I said really scared if she really was my Mate.


	4. Chapter 4: Everybody Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 4: Everybody Finds Out

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up in my dorm I shared with Blaise. I went over to my dresser and got dressed in a black v-neck and black skinny jeans. I then put on a rosary. I'm a catholic. My parents are now so very into muggles since I am going to a muggle college next school year. I put on one of those flat rimmed hats that was black and it had a white NY sign on it. I then put on my black and white Nike high tops. I didn't want to be in my robes so I didn't change into them. I look like a regular teenage boy now. "Mate. Shouldn't you be in your robes." asked Blaise. "Don't watch me dress Blaise! That's gay!" I joked. "Oh shut up you git." he chuckled. "I don't want to be in my robes so I'm not going to put them on. Now get out of bed. I want breakfast." he got out of bed and got dressed while I waited in the Common Room.

"OH DRACO!" Great Pansy is coming. "Hey Pansy." I said. She normally isn't drooling over me anymore but I attract girls now thanks to my Veela part so yeah. "Hey. Where are your robes?" she asked. "I uh didn't want to wear them." I said casually. "Oh OK. Are you going to breakfast when Blaise comes down?" she asked. "Yeah I am." I said. "Great! OK. I'll see you down there." with that she took off out of the Common Room. I waited for another minute and then Blaise came down. "Ready?" I asked him. "Yeah. Where's your bag?" he asked me. "Oh! I forgot my bag. Thanks Mate." I said as I ran up to retrieve my bag. I grabbed it off my desk chair and packed it quickly with a wave of my hand. I didn't need my wand any more so I figured I should practice at school. I still have my wand with me though at the bottom of my trunk. Just in case. I ran back downstairs. "OK. Ready." I said. We walked out of the Common Room and strode eagerly to the Great Hall.

We walked in and I could see all the girls look at me dreamily except the sixth year Slytherin. The Golden Trio was surprisingly not here yet. Whatever. Blaise and I walked in and sat down at our table. I was in the middle of eating when the Golden Trio burst in. Well more like Mudblood burst in and Weasel and Potter ran after her. She ran straight at me when a whiff of warm Vanilla hit me. I tried fighting my Veela. It didn't work. This time it was much stronger than usual. I was now my Veela self standing in front of Mudblood. "Hello beautiful." I said. I slammed my hand over my mouth and looked at Blaise. Mudblood stood there shocked. Blaise stood up.

Hermione recovered from my statement that I didn't mean to say. Stupid Veela. Taking over my body. "Malfoy. I know what you are and I'm guessing those words were because of it." said Mudblood. "Get away before I blow you to the roof." spat Blaise. He knew what was happening. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" I asked. Again I slammed my hand over my mouth. "Hermione what's going on?" asked Weasel. "You wanna know why Malfoy keeps staring at me all the time?" she asked Weasel. "Well yeah. Of course." he answered. "He's a-" Mudblood couldn't finish as Blaise tackled her. "What the heck Zambini?!" yelled Weasel. "Blaise! Get off the pretty lady!" I yelled at him. I slammed my mouth shut once again. Blaise looked at me shocked and so did everybody in the Great Hall who was now watching.

Blaise got off of her and uncovered her mouth. "Malfoy is a Veela!" she shrieked before anyone would tackle her again. I could hear a few gasps, rushed whispers, etc. "No he's not!" yelled Blaise in my defense. "Oh yeah. Then why isn't he insulting me! He is actually complimenting me believe it or not!" Mudblood said. "Why would I want to insult you. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life no doubt. Not to mention your excellent curves and naturally beautiful face." I said. Everbody and I mean everybody looked in shock at me even Mudblood was and she was also blushing madly. "Does the lady not like my compliments?" I said kind of hurt. "Oh well I do it's just weird." said Mudblood. "Oh. Well then. Most radiant, exquisite, and unmatchable beauty, I pray you tell me where I should escort you out." I said. She blushed a deeper shade of red. I smiled warmly. I actually smiled warmly.

"Umm. Maybe not now is the time Malfoy." she said looking quite uneasy. "Please call me Draco and if that is what you wish then so be it. Call or owl me any time. Come Blaise. The lady wants to be alone with her friends." I said dragging Blaise out the Great Hall door.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Holy cow! Malfoy just complimented me like a thousand times. Most of the compliments were really nice too. This has got to be a dream. Even if I slightly don't want it to be. "What was that about Hermione?" asked Harry. I explained to both of them what a Veela is. They nodded in response. "Hey. His compliments aren't half bad either." I said. They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Well he was complimenting me a lot nicer than you Ronald." I said. Ron looked down ashamed. I was sick of him. I can tell he was only my boyfriend so I could help him with homework. "In fact Ronald. I'm breaking up with you because you're just using me for good grades and homework." I said. With that I strode off for my first class without either of them.

I walked in to Transfigurations. McGonagall wasn't here yet but Malfoy was. His best mate wasn't with him though. "Hey umm Mal- Draco." I said remembering to call him Draco for the sake of his weird state. Then realization hit me like a rock. I might be his mate. That's why he was flirting with me. "Hello lovely. You look beautiful today." he said. "Umm Draco. You just saw not two minutes ago." I said. "What a guy can't compliment you?" he asked. "Well they can." I said. "Come sit with me during class." he said. I smiled. I didn't want to sit with Ron since I just broke up with him. I sat near Draco as the class piled in. The rest of the day was a really quick day. I ignored Ron and decided to sit next to Draco since he can actually compliment a girl well. What? I'm a sucker for love. So what?

The end of the day came near and I was outside of the Great Hall talking to Draco. We both had already eaten. In fact I was heading out when Draco caught up with me. He had been around me all day never letting me out of his sight. I thought it was nice and creepy. "Well goodnight Draco." I said. Apparently his best mate had left him because he knew that I was Draco's mate. I know too but I don't think Draco knows it yet. Blaise is probably going to tell him when I leave Draco. "Goodnight love. See you tomorrow." he said and he kissed the top of my hand delicately and then my cheek. I blushed when he kissed both. I walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room. I got inside and I went straight to bed. I was exhausted from the eventful day. I got into my bed. I shared a dorm with Ginny. When my ead hit my pillow I blacked out and welcomed the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 5: Becoming Together

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed. I don't remember anything that happened yesterday. I threw a pillow at Blaise. "Blaise wake up!" I yelled. "What Draco?" he asked. "What happened yesterday?" I asked. "Oh. Good news. I know who your mate is. You hung out with her all day and you kissed her on her hand and cheek goodnight." he said. "Who's my mate? My Veela must have taken over if I was with my mate." I said. "Your mate is Hermione Granger."

I looked at my best mate's face in shock. I searched for a hint of humor but got a very serious face. "Really?" I asked. "Really." he answered. "Wow. I guess I need to go see her and make a truce or something." I said rushing around to get dressed and meet her. "Calm down mate. You sound hard core love struck." Blaise said. "Well Blaise if I don't make her like me then I'm dead by the end of the year." I said quite breathlessly. "Right. OK. By all means rush. Also I think she's already falling for you because you complimented her like a thousand times every time you saw her. I think she broke up with Weasel for you to ask her out." he said. "Really?! Yes! I have a chance. Oh, and between you and me I've always had a crush on her even if she hated me." I said revealing my biggest secret to my best mate. "I know. I could tell at times. Now go. You want to see her before breakfast. I'll catch up." he said. "Thanks." I said as I ran out the dorm door.

I was almost to the Great Hall when Mud- Hermione walked out. If she is my mate I need to stop calling her that. "Oh. Hey Hermione." I said. For some reason my Veela isn't taking over. Weird. "Hey Draco. How are you?" "Good. I'm actually not in my Veela state." I said. She backed away. "No, no. Please don't back away. I was actually wondering if umm you would umm go… umm you know" I stuttered. "You're really cute when you blush. First of all what ever you were going to ask me yes. Second. If the person excepts and knows their true mate then the Veela won't take over. And I'm glad you know that I am your mate." she said. "Really! That's great." I said. I was smiling a real genuine smile. "Meet me at the black lake at 7:30 ma'am." I said. "Don't forget beautiful." I said. I kissed her cheek. She blushed madly.

"Wait. Draco?" she asked. "Yes?" I answered. "Do you want to eat breakfast together?" she asked me. "I would be delighted." I said. She smiled and grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her table. "Draco. I really like you this way. I can't believe such a nice man like you could be so rude. You know it's still a little bit hard to think this is reality." She said. I chuckled. We walked to the table and I sat down. Good thing I decided to wear all black again or else my robes would look horrible with their robes sitting at their table. I sat down with her friends.

"Hello everybody." I said kindly as possible since I was sitting with Hermione and it is what she would have wanted. "Hey umm Malfoy." said Potter. "Please everybody. Call me Draco. I would like to apologize for all my bullying and rudeness from the past years. I hope to be friends with you all by the end of this year." I said hoping at least one would except my apology. "Apology excepted Draco." said Luna. I smiled at her. "Yeah. I accept." said Neville. I nodded. Potter was hesitant but he excepted. "Apology accepted mate." said Harry. We shook hands in agreement that it was the truth. Ginny just smiled and nodded that she accepted. The only one that didn't except was Weasel. He was glaring at Hermione.

"Weasel. Don't glare at the beautiful lady. You might mess up her brilliant image." I said angry. Hermione blushed. Harry nudged Ron. "Whatever. I still DON'T except your apology." he said. He looked away from the group. "Well have you guys gotten together yet?!" Ginny said enthusiastically. "No Not yet Ginny." Hermione and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. "Well you guys need to get together." said Ginny. This time she had a serious face.

I was glad that I got a second chance. I was talking with Harry and Neville about Quidditch. Even though Neville doesn't play he sure knows a lot about it. The girls were talking and giggling about girls and Weasel just sat ignoring us. I saw Blaise walk in. He saw me and a wicked smile grew on his face. I rolled my eyes. He walked over to us and pushed some Gryffindor kid so he could sit next to me. "Hey everybody." he said. They all forgave him except for Weasel of course. "Did you get together with Hermione?" he asked me openly. I blushed. "No." I said, still blushing. "Well you should." he said. Ginny heard this. "I know right! They need to get together." she said. By this time everybody was back in listening to this except for Weasel.

"They would be so cute!" squealed Ginny. "I know right!" said Blaise he was laughing with Ginny. "When the time is right we will be together." said Hermione. "Yes. Give us some time guys. It's only the first day we have actually forgiven each other and I know who my mate is." I said. Everybody just smiled at the both of us creepily. "You done Hermione?" I asked. "Yeah." she answered quickly. "Good." I said. I grabbed her hand and both of us ran out. "I really hated those creepy stares they were giving us." I said. "Me too!" she exclaimed happily laughing. I smiled. I was walking with her to our first class, Transfigurations. "Draco?" "Yes Hermione?" "Your still holding my hand. I like it." she said. I turned red furiously. "Aww Draco! You're so cute when you blush. You really are!" she squealed in excitement. I blushed even harder if that's possible.

"Umm. Hermione?" "Yes?" "Will you be my umm you know? My umm g-g-girlf-f-friend?" I asked her. I was blushing a very dark color red. I was completely and utterly nervous and scared. I was blushing so madly I don't know how I could stand it.

She squeezed my hand. She stopped me from walking towards our first class together. She stepped in front of me. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first but I reluctantly kissed back. She broke away much to my disappointment. "Yes." she answered. "I'm the happiest man alive now." I told her. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "No. I'm dead to the world." I joked she playfully slapped me on my arm which didn't hurt at all since I was well built and muscular. "You know. I think I'm in love." I said. "I think I am too." she said. I kissed her on the lips again. "You know I really love you. I'm going to tell you this and I don't want you to take this the wrong way." I said. "What is it Draco?" she asked. "Well. If I didn't find you by the end of the year, I would die on my 19th birthday. I would only have a year to find you." "Wow Draco. I'm so shocked. I'm so glad that you found me in time." she said. "I am too." I said.

"Finally!" yelled Blaise and Ginny. "Have you been spying on us?" I asked. "Yep." they both answered. "Great. Well you happy with the results?" "Very!" yelled Ginny. She turned to Hermione. "Girl we need to go buy you a dress for your first date tonight. Good thing we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade." Ginny declared. "Well not right now. I need to take my girlfriend to Transfigurations class." I said. I grabbed Hermione by the waist and we started walking again to Transfigurations.


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 6: First Date

Draco's P.O.V.

I was so nervous. I was in my dorm with Blaise. I was getting ready for my first date with Hermione. God I was so nervous. "Blaise! Which tie?! Blue, Black, or red?" I asked him frantically. "Geez Draco. I have never seen you so worked up over a girl before. I think you should wear red with a matching rose on the jacket." he said. "What if it doesn't match her dress?!" I asked. "I'm positive it will match her dress." he said. I nodded and put the tie on. I was in an all black suit with a red tie and a red rose pin on the left of my jacket. "Am I ready?!" I asked Blaise. "Draco. You need to chill and No." he said. "No! Why no?!" I asked scared. "You don't have a gift for her." he stated simply. "Oh yeah." I said. I had asked my mother to send me a gift for Hermione since I didn't have the time to go and buy it. My mother sent me a beautiful serpent bracelet. It was a whole serpent about half an inch wide. The whole thing was diamond encrusted. There were black diamonds for the eyes. Everywhere else was nice green diamonds. All of this was real diamond too. It was expensive except I'm a Malfoy. Nothing is expensive. Mt mother knew who my true mate is. She hasn't told my Father who is worrying his butt off.

"Am I ready now?" I asked Blaise. He nodded. I walked out of the Common Room and towards the black lake. I had set up a nice pavilion with Christmas lights hanging and a small round table with a white table cloth was in the middle. The napkins were red and the silverware were perfectly clean and nice. I waited on the steps to the pavilion for Hermione.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was so nervous. I hope I'm ready. "Ginny! What if my red dress won't match his tie?!" I asked seriously. "I'm pretty sure it will match." she answered. "OK. Am I ready?!" I asked frantically. "Yes. Calm down and don't be so nervous. He's probably just as nervous as you." she said. "You're right." I took a deep breath. I was wearing a red dress with red two inch high heels. They were quite comfortable. I had a red rose corsage on. Draco had given it to me after our last class. "Alright. Wish me luck." I said. "Good luck!" squealed Ginny. I walked out of the Common Room and I walked down to the black lake.

Draco's P.O.V.

I was standing waiting with my gift I hope she would like. I looked up at the castle for a sign of her and there walking down was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I thought I was the Veela? Geez this woman will be the death of me. She was now where I stood. I just stared at her body. "Draco. Eyes up here. Draco. Draco!" I snapped out of my trance and blushed ferociously. "Hello love." I said. I kissed her lightly on the lips. "I uh have something for you. Close your eyes." I said. She closed her eyes. I took the top off of the box which held the bracelet. "Open." I commanded. She gasped. "Oh my gosh Draco! It's beautiful." she said. "Honestly you're more beautiful than this." I said. Smooth Draco. Nice compliment. Keep going. She just smiled gratefully. "Thank you." she said as I slipped it on her wrist delicately as if it was a priceless thing.

"Shall we sit?" I asked her. I brought her up into the pavilion. "Wow. This is beautiful." she said. I pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and I scooted her in. I then sat down in my chair. "So do you like this?" I asked her. "Yes. Very much. Thank you." she answered. I smiled at her. Two wine bottles appeared. "White or Red?" I asked her. "Red." she answered. I poured her some red wine. It was some of the finest wine ever. I went all out for this date. It's our first date as a couple and our first date at all. "Thank you." she said as I handed her, her glass. I poured some for me and took a sip. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked. "I don't know. Is there a menu?" she asked. Just then a menu appeared. She read it. I already knew what I wanted.

"I think I'm going to have the steak and sautéed mushrooms." she said. "Great choice. I was going to have the same thing sweetheart." I smiled. She smiled back. Just then two plates of the steak and mushrooms appeared in front of me and her. We ate together talking about many things. We talked about what we were going to do after Hogwarts, we talked about what job we wanted, We talked about going to muggle colleges. She was surprised I was going to a muggle college until I explained how my family has changed. I told her I want to go to Harvard. She said she wanted to go to Harvard too. I told her that she would undoubtedly get in. She told me the same thing. We talked more and more until she yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked her smiling. We had finished our food hours ago. "A little bit." she answered. "How about we go inside now?" I asked her. She nodded as she yawned again. I decided to be even more romantic so I picked her up bridal style. She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep. I carried her to my dorm. Blaise was already asleep. I put her in my bed. I took her heels off and I respectively pulled her dress off. I hung her dress on a clothes hanger and put it in my closet along with her heels. I then put her in some of my shorts and one of my shirts. I then got undressed and put on some shorts. I put my clothes away too. I climbed in shirtless with only pants on but hey it's a boy thing. I got into bed with her and put a protective arm around her. I then fell asleep with her.


	7. Chapter 7: Unleashing the Worst

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 7: Unleashing the Worst

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up with Hermione in my arms protectively. I shook her lightly. "Ugh. What do you want Draco? Draco? Draco! What?! How?!" she asked realizing she was with me. "You fell asleep in my arms so I decided not to wake you up so I brought you to my room. And no we didn't do anything except sleep." I said. "OK good. I'm not ready for that. I need time for that. Why am I in your clothes?" she asked. "Take as much time as you need love and I changed you because I didn't want you sleeping in your dress. It would get wrinkled." I answered. "Aww. Look at you. A boyfriend who cares about the smallest things for his lady." I said teasing him. He blushed. "Awww. YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH!" she squealed. Blaise woke up to that.

"What happened?! Who's there?!" he asked. "Blaise calm down. It's just Hermione squealing." I said. "I have the right to. My boyfriend is so cute." Hermione defended. I smiled. "Well then beautiful lady. Shall we get dressed and go have breakfast?" I asked. Smooth Draco. Keep complimenting. Compliments go a long way. "Sure. My clothes aren't here though." she said. Just then her robes appeared. "Well. That was convenient." I said. It truly was. She nodded in agreement. I got up and handed her, her clothes and turned around since Blaise was in the bathroom. "OK. You can turn back around." she said. She was now dressed in her robes. I for one didn't care so I just changed in front of her. She didn't mind. It's another boy thing. When we were both ready we headed out. She reached for my hand but I snaked my arm around her waist. I could tell she thought this was more romantic.

We entered the Great Hall to find our friends and Weasel. "Hermione! Where were you! You didn't come back to Gryffindor tower!" yelled Weasel. "Yes Ronald that's right. I fell asleep in Draco's hands and he was kind enough not to wake me so he let me sleep with him. "What you slept with him?!" yelled Weasel outraged. "Why yes she did Weasel." I said butting in. "In fact she looked like an angel in heaven when she slept." that wasn't me who said that sentence. Great. Here comes the Veela. Hermione could tell. When I defend my mate or compliment her sometimes, the Veela comes out. "I'm going to kill you if you did anything harmful to her!" he yelled. "The only thing harmful is you!" I spat/yelled. He was getting on my nerves. He just couldn't get off my back. It was so annoying.

I could feel my adrenaline pumping. "Ma'am. I suggest you leave. I don't want any beautiful part of you being burned or seriously injured." I told Hermione. She blushed and nodded. She grabbed some food and her friends and stood near the Great Hall entrance and watched. Everybody in the Great Hall for breakfast was now staring at us.

"Come on Weasel. She broke up with you. She's mine now." I said. "That's it Malfoy!" he yelled. He lunged for me and missed. I side stepped. He grabbed my ankles while he was on the floor and he flipped me. I landed on the floor. My head hit the cold stone hard. My Veela was truly unleashed now. I couldn't fight it anymore. I was transforming and at this point nobody can stop me. I could feel wings rip out from the back of my robes. They were on fire. My shirt and robes ripped off as I grew 8 feet tall and I was on fire. My hands now held fire balls. So now I look like and 8 feet tall demon with fire balls in my hand ready to throw and I'm only in shorts. So I was now shirtless which I didn't mind. My body was blazing with fire. Thanks to the demon thing part though it was natural that I was on fire in this state. Literally on fire.

Weasel now stood in shock. I could hear Hermione yell for me to stop. I wanted so badly to listen but my Veela had my mind. I roared with madness. I aimed straight at Weasel with a fire ball. I threw it straight at him. He blocked it and sprayed stupid water on me. I was now doused. I flared up again angry and I lit on fire again. I could feel my demon Veela smirking. Veela was walking straight at him now aiming a fire ball. He stood up and started casting spells that had no effect on me. I threw a fire ball at him. He didn't suspect it this time so it hit him square in the chest. I roared and laughed evilly. I now had his throat in my left hand. I had doused my hands since I can do that at least. I started to close me hand. I wanted to so badly stop. I tried to force my Veela demon to stop but it wouldn't. I didn't want to kill him. Stop Demon Veela!

I was about suffocating him when a shoe hit me in the back of my head. I dropped Weasel and turned around. Hermione was fuming now. I took one look at her and suddenly changed back. She knew the Demon Veela took over so she wasn't mad at me. I have like three different people in me. One: Normal rich pureblood wizard, Two: Charming Veela, and Three: Demon Veela. It's a pain. Don't ever wish you were like this. Now my stupid Charming Veela took over. "Hermione my love. What will it take thee to make your face smile? I don't like the frown that covers thou face." Charming Veela said. When did I speak like Shakespeare? Gosh this is so annoying. Hermione lightened up again because she knew what phase I'm in now. "Fine. I shall smile for the one I love for my love is upset that I am frowning." she said in a Shakespeare accent like Charming Veela did as she smiled.

I smiled. My lady was happy. "Ah, now look. That is such a beautiful face. My whole world revolves around your heart and happiness." Charming Veela said. She blushed a deep shade of red. "And the blush brings out your perfect flawless face." C. Veela said. She blushed even more. C. Veela smiled. That's when I could finally take control of myself again. When she is happy I can be myself. "Hermione. I'm so sorry." I said. "It's OK Draco. I know it wasn't you." she said. I smiled in relief and brought her close to me. I crashed my lips sweetly on hers and we kissed for a long good passionate time.

I broke away and we rested our foreheads on each other. Weasel was rushed to the hospital wing. I didn't get in trouble much to Weasels disappointment. The Professors know my state so they didn't blame just like Hermione didn't blame me. I smiled and looked into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful is an understatement. Her eyes were radiant and exquisitely bright. "Come on Hermione. Let's go and get to class. With that we walked together as I had a protective arm around her waist. We walked into Trans figurations. "Hermione. Sit by me again please?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me and nodded yes. "Yay!" I said like a little five year old. I pulled her to my seat. She reached for the seat next to mine when I pulled her into my lap.

"Here's your new seat hon." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and slapped my arm playfully. "Let go Draco. I'm not sitting on your lap for classes." she said. "Awww. Y not?!" I asked fake hurt. "Because. Now let go of me cutie." she said. I let go of her. 'Fine but only because you called me cute." I said. She rolled her eyes and giggled as she sat next to me. The whole class I would whisper cute thing in her ear. Sometimes it was even C. Veela who said them. I also kissed her neck and cheek too. I kissed her cheeks actually. C. Veela kissed her neck. We chatted here and there. We finished our assignment early in the class period so we just talked and kissed each other and showed passion for each other.

The bell rang so Hermione and I were the first ones out. "Well I'm depressed now." I stated glumly. "Why?" asked Hermione. "I don't have you in my class next. Instead I have to deal with Weasel and his fury." I answered. "Aww. I love you and good luck." she said. "Love you too baby girl." I said. That's my new nickname for her. Baby girl. It works.

I walked to Care of Magical Creatures while she headed off towards Astronomy. I kissed her goodbye first of course. I arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, without Hermione. I felt like a piece of me missing. I'm very sad now. "What is wrong with ya Malfoy? Something er wrong?" The oaf Hagrid asked me. "Yes there is something wrong." I spat. "What is it then?" he asked. "Well do you see anybody beside me?" I asked agitated. "Well er no." he answered. "That's right! Because my girlfriends isn't here you stupid oaf!" I yelled at him. I stormed off and went back into the castle. I really didn't care for that class so I left it. I decided to walk to the Astronomy class.

I walked into Astronomy. "Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?" asked the stupid Professor. "The oaf sent me here. Just for the stupid class period though." I said. Nice save Draco. I was really here for Hermione. "Oh well then. You can sit here in the front." he said. He pointed to a chair where a beautiful brunette sat. I gladly took the seat. "Well don't put him there Professor. He's just going to make love with her. They're boyfriend and girlfriend." said someone. Hermione and I whipped around to look for the source. We both spotted Cedric Diggory. I heard rumors that he would break up with Cho just to date Hermione. "Oh well then Mr. Malfoy move next to Mr. Longbottom." said the professor. "No." I said. I was getting mad and I was starting to fight off Demon Veela. Not the charming one. "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy? Move." he said again. "There is no way you're moving my arse." I sneered. "Draco just go." said Hermione. "No Hermione. I want to sit with you baby girl." I said smiling at her as I kissed her lips lightly. She smiled a warm smile and continued her work as if what was happening at the moment, wasn't. "Mr. Malfoy. I told you to move now." said the professor. I stood up and slammed my fist on the table which scarily broke in to. "AND I TOLD YOU NO!" I bellowed at him. Hermione luckily had packed her things already so nothing ruined her papers or else I would have a very angry girlfriend. "Mr. Malfoy go to the office!" yelled the professor. "NO!" I yelled back. That's when the Demon Veela came back. I grew into him again for the second time this day. Hermione was just tending her nails like nothing was happening. I smiled inside at that.

"Hermione please tell your boyfriend to sit down, relax, and transform back to a human now." said the professor. "Don't tell me what to do." Hermione said. I chuckled an evil laugh since I was a Demon Veela at the moment. She's so cute when she's defiant. She smiled cheekily at me. I transformed back and kissed her. She grinned under the kiss. So did I. "Ugh. Stop kissing her Malfoy." said Diggory. "What did you say?" I asked him as I grew back to a Demon Veela. "Oh nothing." he answered quickly back. I transformed back. "Good." I said. I kissed Hermione again and she sat in my lap playing on my iPad that I brought in my school bag. She was plying some Doodle Jump game. I decided to be a mean boyfriend. I shook the iPad and the little green thing died and ended the game. I laughed. "Draco! You idiot! Why?!" she said frustrated. "Because I want the lovely Hermione looking at me." I said. She smiled. I was not in my C. Veela if you're wondering but it might come again.

We ignored all the professors complaints and everything. Soon the class ended and the next the day ended. It was now dinner time. "Hermione. Would you like to sleep in your dorm or mine baby girl?" I asked Hermione. "Three guesses where I'm sleeping." she said playfully. "Hmmm I don't know. Oooo! Is it my room?!" I asked her playfully. "Correct!" she said. I was happy now. "Yay! My girlfriend is sleeping with me again tonight! Yay!" I said happily. She laughed. I smiled cheekily. She kissed me and I kissed her back. We got up from Dinner and exited. We walked to the Slytherin Common Room and entered. I carried her bridal style to my room. She laughed. She changed into some of my nightwear which was adorable because she looked good in lay back clothes. "You look good in layback clothes." I told her. "Thanks." she said as she pulled the sheets onto her when she got into my bed. She pulled them over her.

"Wait a minute." I said. I yanked the sheets off as she screamed and ran around the room. I chased her and grabbed her by her waist. I flung her to the bed softly and got in with her. I kissed her goodnight as she kissed me goodnight. I turned the lights off and we fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8: Done With Weasel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

Chapter 8: Done With Weasel

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up with Hermione in my arms. She was so peaceful. She looked like an angel when she's sleeping. I got out of bed without waking her up. I went inside the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I was in the middle of shaving my face when Hermione popped her head in. "Hey." I said. "Hey Draco." she said smiling. "What ya doing?" she asked. "Well I don't know. Running a knife over my face." I said sarcastically. She slapped my arm which didn't hurt at all. "Are you going to be ready yet?" she asked. "Yes. Be patient love." I said. She pouted like a little child. I kissed her cheek and got some shaving cream on her face. I laughed. "What?! What did you do?!" she asked. "Look in the mirror babe." I said. She looked. "Draco!" she whined. I handed her a towel. Not the one around me though. She wiped her face off and left. I got dressed in black boxers, a black v-neck, black skinny jeans, black Nike high tops, and black rosary.

I walked out the bathroom to find Hermione dressing. She had her back to me so she didn't notice. I looked her up and down. Damn! She had such a sexy body. She turned around to find me staring at her up and down. "Draco!" she screamed holding things up in front of her to block my amazing view. "What Hermione?!" I asked. "Draco! Stop staring at me! Turn around!" she commanded. "But you're so sexy love." I answered. "I appreciate that really, but I'm not ready." she said. I turned around to respect her wishes. Ladies first always is what my father taught me. To always respect the lady and her wishes. She finished dressing and I turned back around and got closer to her. I closed the gap and we kissed each other passionately on the lips. We broke apart and smiled at each other. "Ready for breakfast?" asked her. "Of course. Oh and don't you dare mention anything about seeing me naked to any living soul. I don't want it public….yet." she said quite seriously. "Alright. Alright. Calm down baby girl." I said. She kissed me on the cheek and ran. I ran after her of course.

She burst through the Great Hall. I got up with her and grabbed her by her waist. She screamed. I picked her up. She screamed again. "Draco! Put me down now! Draco!" she screamed. She was wiggling and everything. I almost dropped her because of all the squirming. I didn't though thank goodness. I felt my C. Veela coming. Great. C. Veela took over. He brought her into carrying her bridal style. C. Veela sat down with her at the Gryffindor table. I have been very distant with my friends lately because I have to be with Hermione and I don't want her to hate me and break up with me. That would mean I would die if she broke up with me.

We were in the middle of breakfast when I was pulled off my seat and flung backwards. I looked up to see a very angry Weasel. "You slept with this prat again Hermione?! What is wrong with you?!" he yelled at Hermione. Hermione just sat there dumbfounded. She nodded her head reluctantly. Weasel grabbed her harshly. She made a tiny scream and then whimpered. "Hermione you make me sick! I'm so much better than him!" bellowed Weasel. "Oh Yeah. You sure haven't proved to be better than him! Grabbing poor girls roughly and yelling in their face! Oh yeah I totally have respect for that type of way men treat ladies! At least Draco treats me better than you! He treats me like I'm royal!" yelled Hermione. She was on the brink of tears. "Yeah Hermione! He treats you royal because he's rich!" yelled Weasel. "No he treats me nicely because he was taught good manners and to respect woman. You haven't been brought up to respect woman. I understand why but you don't have any manners at all. Not even the simplest ones!" she yelled. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. Normally I would've blown up at Weasel but that's the last thing Hermione needs. I could tell she just wanted to cuddle and cry softly. "Hermione. Please forgive me. I just want you back." said Weasel. "I'm sorry Ronald. But I can't. You don't understand why I'm with Draco and why I love him." said Hermione. She was still crying. I came and hugged her. I glared at Weasel. "Fine Hermione but you have just made the biggest mistake of your life. I'm sick of this. I'm leaving and when Draco breaks your heart don't come crying back to Me." said Weasel. Hermione cried softly in my chest as I sat down with Hermione. Everyone had watched what happened. I can't believe the professors didn't do anything.

I sat for what seems like hours but was only until the end of breakfast. I carried Hermione towards our class together. Transfigurations. We walked in and Hermione sat in my lap this time still upset. Normally the teacher would yell at us for sitting together but he could see that I was being a good boyfriend and that she was clearly stressed from what happened so he let us go. Transfigurations past so we went to our next classes and the day went on from there. Next week was Christmas Break and I couldn't wait to see my Parents. I was going to visit Hermione over break too. It's evening now. Hermione decided to stay with me. Away from her friends and Weasel. So I'm distant with my friends and she's becoming distant with her friends. We are like the last couple on earth or something, because we only pay attention to each other now. Gosh. Scary know. I love Hermione dearly. I was planning on talking to my parents about her. By talking about her I don't mean gossiping I mean something far more wonderful.

I walked with Hermione from dinner. She was still a Gryffindor but every Slytherin has gotten used to her being in the Slytherin Common Room. We entered the Common room and walked up the stairs to my room. Blaise had been moved on my terms because I wanted to have my own room with Hermione. I got out of my robes and I just stood in the bathroom with only my boxers on. Hermione was getting undressed in my room so I was stuck in the bathroom. I walked out when she was in my bed. I climbed in with her and noticed that she didn't out any Pj's on. She just had her undergarments on like me. I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and snuggled close to me. We soon fell asleep together in our undergarments under the sheets. We were sound asleep. Tomorrow was the Hogsmeade weekend trip. I was going with Hermione on a date. It was going to be great.


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Date

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up with Hermione in my arms. She has been sleeping a lot lately with me. We depend on each other. We're two lovers. We depend on everything. Trust, passion, etc. I love Hermione. I moved slightly and woke her up. "Good morning. Sorry I woke you up." I said. "It's quite alright sweetheart." she answered. I remembered we both were only in our underwear. I turned my head as she got out of bed. "It's fine Draco." she said. I slowly turned my head back to face her. She surprised me with a light kiss on the lips. She broke apart and pulled out some clothes from her trunk. I had moved her trunk up here in my dorm. So now she practically lives with the Slytherins. I watched her. She had such a nice good-looking body. She had perfect curves. She smiled as I just stared at her body. "Like what you see?" she asked. I blushed furiously. She laughed. Gosh, she has the perfect laugh. I'm so glad I'm a Veela and she's my mate. "Wear some warm clothes baby girl. It's cold outside." I said. It was true. It's near Christmas Break is only a day away.

Hermione got changed and then it was my turn. I got out of bed and grabbed Hermione by the waist. I kissed her nose as she giggled. I then went over to my trunk and pulled out some nice warm clothing. I had my cloak in my hands. I grabbed Hermione's hand gently and we walked out towards the courtyard. We met up with Blaise and Hermione's friends. Harry was able to go since he forced the Dursley's to sign it. Weasel was coming but Ginny kept a good eye on him. "Well, see you guys." said Hermione as we arrived at Hogsmeade. "You're not coming with us?" asked Harry. "Sorry Harry but Hermione and I kind of planned a date." I told him. He smiled and nodded. He turned around and the rest of his friends followed. I walked with Hermione. I noticed she shivered. "Hermione. Are you cold?" I asked her. "Just a little bit." she said. She shivered again. I took off my warm cloak and placed it on Hermione's shoulders. "Thanks." she said once she was warm again. "Aren't you going to be cold?" she asked. I laughed. "Hermione. I'm a Malfoy. Like you told me. I'm a cold blooded person." I said smiling at her. She laughed too.

I opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. She walked in and then me. I took her coat and then took mine off. I handed it to one of the waiters in which he hung on the coat rack. I walked up to the lady at the front. "Reservations for Draconian." I said. The lady nodded. "Follow me Mr. Malfoy." she said. "Come on Hermione." I said grabbing her by her waist smoothly. We followed the waitress to the very back to an isolated special spot. "Here you go." said the waitress as we got in the booth. The waitress handed us our menus and left. "Well?" I asked Hermione. "It's perfect." she said kissing me on the lips lightly. I kissed her back. The waitress came back three minutes later. "Would you like a drink to start off with?" she asked. "Umm two Butterbeers." I said. She wrote it down and nodded. "Are you ready to order your entrée? Maybe an appetizer?" she asked. "Umm. Hermione? Would you like an appetizer?" I turned to Hermione. She looked on the menu. "I would like some chips." said Hermione ordering French fries. The lady nodded. "Entrée?" she asked. "Umm give us a few more minutes please." I asked. The lady nodded and left to fill our order in.

"Well Hermione. I would like to get to know you." I said. She nodded. "Well. I have a mother and father. I don't have any siblings. I'm middle class. I'm a Gryffindor obviously, and my favorite things to do, is go out on dates with my boyfriend." she said. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick kiss. Our waitress came back with our chips and with our two Butterbeers. Hermione took a sip and so did I. Hermione started laughing as she looked at me. "What?" I asked her clearly confused. She pointed to my upper lips. "What?" I asked again. "You have some…" she said pointing to my lips. "I have a Butterbeer mustache. Don't I?" I asked. She nodded. "How about you help me get it off my lips?" I asked. "It would be my pleasure." she answered. She started to kiss me as I did the same. She had kissed all the Butterbeer cream off but she still kept kissing. I loved it though so I'm not complaining and neither is she so we just keep going. We heard someone clear their throat. We pulled away and looked at the waitress. "Are you ready to order?" she asked. "Umm Yes. I will have the barbeque roasted pork." I said. "I will have the barbeque shrimp salad." said Hermione. "Alright. I will go fill that in. May I take your menus?" she asked. We handed her our menus and then I faced Hermione and smiled at her. "Alright. Now I want to know more about you." she said.

"OK. I have a mother, Narcissa, a Father, Lucius, and no siblings. I am very wealthy, and I am a Slytherin. I love my girlfriend to death and hope to marry her someday. I also love to go on dates with my girlfriend and hang out with friends." I said. She nodded and smiled. The waitress came back and we ate our food. It was quite good. Hermione and I talked about random things as we ate. I finished my food and so did Hermione. The waitress came and took our now empty plates. She came back with the check. I put my money in and I didn't even glance at the amount. Hermione saw that I didn't glance at the amount and she looked at me questionably. Then she realized why. So she smiled. I'm a Malfoy. I don't look at prices. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. I had paid in galleons so we could just leave. We got up and walked to the front together. The waiter who took our coats left to go get them. When he came back I put mine on and then I took Hermione's. I held it out as she put it on. I grabbed her by the waist and we trudged out in the snow. Hermione shivered again and I took my cloak off and gave it to her. She wrapped it around her. I wrapped my arm back around her waist. We got to Honeyduke's and Hermione wanted to go inside. We entered Honeyduke's to find Hermione's friends.

"Hey Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny. What have you been doing?" asked Hermione. "Nothing really. We have been going into like every store thanks to Luna and Ginny." said Harry. Ginny slapped Harry on his arm. "Harry's right. Do you girls have to go into every store?" asked Neville. "Yes. It's a girl thing." said Ginny. "Hey Draco." said Ginny. I was just standing there smiling until Ginny said Hey. "Hey Ginny. Everyone." I said nodding. "Hermione! What did you do on your date?" asked/screamed Ginny. Hermione slapped her. "Ginny!" she screamed. I chuckled. "Thinks it's funny Draco?" asked Hermione. "Well yes." I answered. "Oh really?" she said getting a mischievous smile on her face. She just walked past me. I shrugged at the rest until I was tackled to the ground. Hermione was on top of me. "Geez Hermione!" I yelled. Ginny and Hermione were laughing hysterically and Luna was laughing and Neville and Harry were laughing too. Hermione got off of me. She was still laughing. I just pouted and scowled. "Oh Draco. Don't scowl!" yelled Hermione. They ran to the next aisle. "Hey listen." I told Harry and Neville. We moved closer to the left side of the aisle we were in. We could hear all the girls squealing and talking about mine and Hermione's date. I decided to ruin it. "I can hear every word your saying" I said through the aisle wall. The guys started laughing. The girls came back blushing. "You have to ruin everything Draco." Hermione said jokingly. "Yep." I answered. I kissed her on the lips quickly. Hermione had some Peppermints Imps in her hand. "Ready?" I asked. I had a chocolate cauldron. Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to her friends. I grabbed Hermione's Peppermint Imps out of her hands. I put it up and bought it for her. She just smiled. "You really know how to make a girl happy." she said still smiling beautifully. "I try really hard. I really do. Especially with a beautiful girl like you Hermione." I said. This time I was serious. She saw this and she smiled. She looked like she was going to cry. I walked her out of Honeyduke's and we sat on a bench.

Hermione was crying. "Hermione. Why are you crying?" I asked her as I wiped her tears. She snuggled closer to me. "It's just you have been so nice and kind to me like a real boyfriend. You don't know how I feel to have a real boyfriend who loves me and cares for me this much. All my other boyfriends have treated me like dirt. You are the dream boyfriend I always dream about in my sleep." she said. "Hermione. There's no need to cry. I'm just doing what I would normally do with girls only more special. I respect you Hermione. More than anything. I love you Hermione. I wasn't going to ask you until break but you know." I said. I got down on one knee and asked, ''Hermione Jean Granger. Will You Marry Me?" I asked her. She was now balling. She couldn't even speak. She nodded her head yes. I grabbed her hand delicately and slipped the ring on her finger. I held Hermione as she cried tears of joy. Her friends saw her crying. "What did you do Malfoy?!" yelled Harry. "He did nothing but the nicest thing in the world." said Hermione. "Why are you crying Hermione?" asked Ginny. Hermione stuck her hand out and Luna and Ginny screamed and started crying too. "What's going on Malfoy?!" asked Neville. "He proposed to her idiots!" said Ginny. "What?! That's great Hermione!" said Neville. "That's brilliant!" said Harry. Hermione nodded. "Luna, you are my bridesmaid. Ginny, you're the maid of honor." said Hermione. The girls screamed again. They each hugged her. Blaise saw the commotion and brought Pansy over with him.

"What's going on mate?" he asked. "He proposed to Hermione!" screamed Ginny. "Your my best man." I told him. "That's great! Congrats man! You too Hermione!" said Blaise. Hermione hugged everyone. "Well. We better get going." I told Hermione. She nodded. I got up from the bench and both of us said goodbye to our friends. We walked up to the castle instead of taking the carriage. We both wanted to walk and talk about plans. We reached the castle and apparently people had heard of our marriage because Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville took a carriage. So Ginny decided to blab to everyone that we're getting married. I still have to tell my parents. I'll do it over break. Tomorrow we go on the train back to Kings Cross. Hermione will be staying with her parents except for a few days when she is with me. We both walked over to the Slytherin table this time because Hermione didn't want to sit next to her screaming friends. "Hey Blaise." I said as I walked up to the table with Hermione. "Hey mate. Hey Hermione." said Blaise. "So, what's been going on in Slytherin?" I asked him. "Oh well. Pansy and I are dating. Millicent and Theodore are dating. Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow captain and yeah. That's it." he said. "Cool. Congrats on you and Pansy." I said. "Thanks. So Ginny practically ran in here announcing your marriage." said Blaise. "We figured she would." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

I was listening to Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy talk when something caught my eye. It was Weasel. I didn't notice I was practically choking my goblet until Hermione stopped me. "Draco. What's wrong?" she asked. "What?" I asked. "You were suffocating you goblet." she said looking concerned. "Oh. Didn't notice." I said in fake cheerfulness. "OK." she said. She got back to her conversation as I just stared at the Weasel. He was glaring at me. He got up from his seat and aimed his wand at Hermione. "Hermione get down!" I yelled as the stupefy spell was shot. I tackled Hermione before it hit her. She screamed in terror. So did some other girls. Weasel was advancing. This was when C. Veela came. "Don't worry most beautiful love. I'll protect you." C. Veela said. I got up and stood up. That's when Demon Veela came. I grew 8 feet tall and I blazed on fire. I had fireballs in my hand. Weasel was shouting at Hermione. Hermione had tears running down her face. That did it. I roared madly. I was in a rage and so was Demon Veela. I threw a fireball one after another at Weasel. He dodged the first few until one hit him in the arm. His robes smoked and caught on fire. He tried to put it out until he was hit with another fireball from me. He landed on his arse and his pants were on fire. He tried putting that out. Ginny was yelling at her brother to stop. Weasel kept yelling. "Hermione how could you marry such a git?!" he bellowed. Hermione cried harder. I threw another fireball with such force it knocked him out of the great hall and down the corridor.

I shrunk back down to C. Veela. "Hermione love. Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry. Stop please." I begged as I wiped one tear after another. I picked Hermione up and sat her in my lap. I was sitting on the floor with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Blaise all in a circle. Weasel was rushed to St. Mungo's for serious burns. That's when My parents came. Weasel's parents came to. "Draconian Lucien Malfoy!" screamed my mother. I blushed with embarrassment. Hermione laughed at this. My mother just opened my whole name to all of the school. "Draco!" screamed my father. Everybody in our circle got up. I was still holding Hermione though in bridal style. "Draco. There you are." said my father as he dragged me out into the hall making me drop Hermione. She yelped but she knew it wasn't my fault. My mother followed straight behind us. "Draco! What were you thinking?!" screeched my father. "I was thinking of protecting my mate!" I screamed back. My father looked at me dumbfounded. He looked at Narcissa. She looked at a wall. "Did you know this?" he asked Narcissa. "Yes but Draco didn't want me to tell you." she answered. "Why?" asked my father. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise to you." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I could see the Weasel family run over to Ginny for an explanation.

"OK. Well anyways. What did I say about controlling your temper?" asked my father. "You said it would cause problems if I didn't control it." I answered. I looked at the floor ashamed. "That's right." said my father. My father took a deep breath and calmed down. "Now. Hermione is your mate?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "Well. Does she hate you or what?" asked my father. Actually." I smiled and paused for dramatic effect. "She's my fiancée." I said. My mother screeched in delight. "That's great!" screamed my mother. "Oh my gosh. When's the wedding? We have to start planning it. I need to call Hermione's parents and plan with them." said my mother. "Slow down sweetheart." said my father as he kissed my mother on the lips. I slapped my hands over my eyes. I ran back into the Great Hall. "You! You cause my son to go to St. Mungo's! You cause Ginny to turn to someone she's not! I'm going to make you regret everything!" screamed the mother Weasel.

"Calm down fatty." I said. She aimed her wand and shot a spell. It was blocked by some force. I turned around to see my father. He smirked. I smirked too. My mother came too. She smirked also. Hermione walked over to me. I dropped my smirk and smiled a real smile. She smiled back at me. I kissed her on the lips. My mother screamed. "Lucius! Get a camera!" I pulled back out of fright because she screamed right in my ear. "Geez mother. Please don't scream in my ear. I told you that on my birthday." I said. She just ruffled my hair which I fixed straight after. Hermione just laughed. "Think it's funny?" She stopped laughing and ran. I caught up to her and tickled her. She fell to the floor laughing. I was on top still tickling her when I heard a camera. I looked up. "Mother!" I screamed at her quite annoyed. "What. Keep tickling." she said. "No!" yelled Hermione between fits of laughter. I decided to ignore the camera. I kissed Hermione on the lips several times. They were short but passionate kisses. My mother got a picture of every kiss. My father was talking to the furious Weasels. I heard the Mother Weasel say something. "Ginny. You are going to the Beaux Batons." said mother Weasel. "What?! No!" screamed Ginny. "Yeah! She should stay!" said Harry, Luna, and Neville. Even Blaise stood up, and Pansy.

I got up from on top of Hermione, kissed her again and I walked over to my father in which mother Weasel was screaming at. My father was perfectly calm. I walked to my father's side smirking. Hermione at my side the whole time. "Ginny do not fight with me! You are going and that's final!" screamed mother Weasel. "I'm not going without a fight!" screamed Ginny who was practically crying. Hermione ran from my side in front of Ginny as a guarding way. Then slowly Harry, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, and finally me. My father and mother came over too. The mother Weasel was beyond furious now. I yelled a curse and caught her off guard. "Stupefy!" she immediately became stunned and couldn't move or talk. The only thing she can do is breathe. "Get her out. Enroll her to St. Mungo's." I said to some of the teachers. Surprisingly they did so. "Wait! Draco. She can't go to St. Mungo's even if she clearly does need to. She's my mum! I can't see her there!" said Ginny. "Well do you want to stay here or not?" I asked her. "Stay." she peeped. "OK. Take her away." I told the teachers. They apparated out. "Draco. I can't believe you're getting married to Hermione! You're such a cute couple!" screeched my mother out of nowhere. "I know right. I kept telling them that. They won't listen to me!" Ginny complained. Everybody started talking about Hermione and my engagement as if none of the past events even happened. "I'm gonna have this on the front page of the Daily Prophet!" declared father. "Oh please don't." I begged. "Nonsense!" he yelled cheerfully clapping me on the back.

Hermione and I snuck out of the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin Common Room and Dorms. "You know I thought your family would be furious you know since I'm a muggle-born." said Hermione. "No. They were only forced to those beliefs because of Voldemort. They really don't mind muggle-borns." I said. She nodded and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We got to the Common Room. We walked through the portrait and entered the Common Room. We climbed the dreadful stairs. Well I did. I carried Hermione. I set Hermione in my bed and laid down next to her. That's when C. Veela came. Dammit. "So love. What shall thy do to make you happy?" C. Veela asked. What the hell?! Shakespeare. Ugh. I hate being a Veela with different like personalities or something. Thank gosh Hermione knew my condition. "I don't know. You should really stop taking over Draco." said Hermione. Finally! Hermione can preach that to the world for all I care. "Yes. But you're too beautiful to pass up. Looking at you makes my heart swell with love." C. Veela said. She blushed. "Well thank you Charming but I want Draco back." Hermione declared. Just then he left. Wow. Maybe if she asks then Veela me would let it happen. Strange. "Well. Whatever Charming Veela said. I'm sure your beauty is true." I said. "Awww. Thanks Draco." she said. I kissed her passionately and she kissed me passionately back. We ended up sleeping together that night. Greatest Hogsmeade date ever. We did not do _it_. But we did sleep together nakedly. We have been taking our relationship one step to the next. We decided this night we would move on to the next step. I think the last step would be doing _it_. I am positively sure that is the last step. So yeah. Hermione and I took another step. This one was a little big though. But we are happy sleeping together nakedly I mean. We are a couple now and she is my fiancée. "Goodnight, Love." I said to Hermione. She was pressed against me and I was pressed against her. "Goodnight Draco." she said. It took not even 3 minutes until I heard a small snore coming from Hermione. I fell asleep after listening to Hermione's snoring for a few minutes. It wasn't a bad snore. It was a good snore. Anyways, I fell asleep with my naked body entwined with Hermione's naked body.


	10. Chapter 10: Leaving For Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 10: Leaving For Good

Draco's P. O. V.

I woke up with Hermione. She was so beautiful when she is asleep. I got out as quietly as possible and went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. I was washing my hair when I felt hands wrap around my body. I rinsed the soap out and turned around to find Hermione putting soap in her hair. I watched her as she was turned away from me. She rinsed her hair out. I took some shower gel and put some in my hands. I started rubbing it all over her back and body. Then I covered myself. We both rinsed off and got out. We dried ourselves and got dressed. We then went downstairs for breakfast. We were hand-in-hand.

"Hey Blaise." I said when I sat down at the Slytherin table. Hermione wanted to sit with her Gryffindor friends so I let her. I still kept a sharp eye out for her though. I talked to Blaise about Quidditch. We had our last Quidditch game of the season around the end of the year. We had to start planning now since we need to win. It's our last school game ever before we leave Hogwarts for good. I have had so many good memories here. I really didn't want to leave and I can tell all the other 8th years didn't want to leave either. Pansy spotted us and sat down across from Blaise and me. "Hey Pans." I said. "Hey Draco. Where is Hermione?" she asked. "Sitting with her friends. I'm still watching her though." I said. Pansy smiled and we all started to talk about what we are going to do at the end of the year. Pansy was moving to America. Sad, really. Blaise was going to a muggle college like I was going to. I told them of my plans. I would marry Hermione and we would go to college together and live in a house I would buy and sometime on the way possibly a daughter or son. They agreed and would have the best life too. We all also agreed that we will have as many connections as we can. We will keep in touch with each other for our lives.

We finished breakfast and walked together with Hermione and her Gryffindor friends. We have all apologized and accepted each other so we are all friends now. We surprisingly had potions together. We all walked. I talked to Harry, Neville, and Blaise on Quidditch. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy talked about girl things and boys. We entered the classroom to find…Weasel? "What are you doing here Weasel?" I spat. "I came back. I'm well now no thanks to you Malfoy." he spat. "Really. At least I had the decency to put your mother where she belongs. In St. Mungo's in the Mental Institution part." I sneered. "What?! Ginny! How are you friends with the traitors?!" he yelled at Ginny. "Well if you haven't noticed Ron you're the one making everything a big deal! They are really nice if you give them a chance but you are too stubborn too!" she yelled at her brother. "Get out Weasel." I sneered venomously. "No. This is my first period." he declared. "I can change that." I smirked. "Don't you dare Malfoy. Whether I like my sister or not right now I still have to be here for her!" he bellowed. "I don't need your protection Ronald!" screamed Ginny. "Oooo. You just got burned." said Blaise. We all laughed. Even Neville, Luna, and Harry laughed. "What in the world is all this yelling?!" sneered Professor Snape. "Professor. Weasel here has been insulting Hermione and Ginny." I said which was true but also a lie. "That's a lie professor. Why would I insult my sister and best friend." he said. "Friend? Friend?! Listen here Ronald! I am not your friend anymore and nor do I plan too with your obnoxious behavior!" screamed Hermione. "Woah. Calm down sweetheart. Your steaming." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "I will not calm down! I am sick of this! He's ruining everything!" she screamed. I grabbed her by her waist as she rant and rant and rant. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't holding her then she would rage and destroy everything. I turned her around so she was facing me. Everybody just watched. "Are you PMSing babe?" I asked. She slapped me. She was definitely PMSing. She folded her arms across her chest and she looked like she could murder. "Ow! Geez Hermione." I said rubbing my cheek. She still burned with anger. I kissed her on her lips. She kissed back reluctantly. Snape took Weasel out of the room and towards Headmistress McGonagall's office. I pulled away from Hermione. "Better?" I asked her. She nodded and hugged me. She buried her face into my chest. I looked at all her friends and mine. They all smiled and walked to their seats. I walked with Hermione to our seat in the back. We all waited for the rest of the class. Hermione sat in my lap as I held her waist. She leaned back with her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head, forehead, and lips quite a few times during class. Sometimes Hermione needs a reminder of who loves and cares for her and who's always there when she needs somebody.

"Hermione. I love you." I said in the middle of the class. "I love you too Drake." she said. I kissed her on the lips for what seemed like the millionth time. When the bell rang we walked down towards the lake since Hagrid wanted us to be there. We are learning about Grindalows. I held Hermione's hand. We walked with all our friends when I was blown forward into the water. I resurfaced. "What the hell?!" I yelled. I saw Hagrid bewildered and Hermione wide-eyed. I looked straight and saw Weasel. "Weasel! You're paying for this!" I yelled. I got out. I was soaking wet. I grew into Demon Veela and immediately dried off since I'm burning on fire. "Drake stop now before this goes any farther!" yelled Hermione. "Drake?! Now he has a nickname?! Come on Hermione!" said Weasel. I roared and picked up his body. "Mr. Malfoy put Mr. Weasley down!" said Hagrid. I instead threw Weasel in the lake, far in the lake. It would take him some time to get to the shore of the lake. I shrank back to Charming Veela. "Come love. There's no need to be here." C. Veela said. We pulled Hermione towards the trunk of a big tree near the back of the class. I sat down. Hermione fell onto me which hurt. "Ow my area and legs." I stated. "Quit being a wuss Drake." she said laughing. I laughed too as her friends walked over and sat down around us. We listened to the class and went to all our other classes.

It was the end of the day and everybody was buzzing about next Hogwarts year or what they were going to do after they left Hogwarts. Tomorrow 8th years leave Hogwarts for good. Hermione and I spent our last night at Hogwarts together at the lake, Quidditch pitch, courtyard and everywhere at the school. We ended up in the Slytherin Common Room after roaming around saying goodbye to the place. We were now sitting on my bed thinking and talking about what had happened this year. We were talking about the time when I opened up and told her that she was my mate when Hermione started crying. I wiped her tears and she buried her face into my chest. I hugged her tightly and sweetly. Over the summer we are going to get married. Then we are both going to muggle school called college. Hermione fell asleep so I changed her out of her robes and clothes and I got out of mine too. We ended up sleeping together naked for our last night together at Hogwarts.

We woke up the next morning and packed. It was time to leave Hogwarts for good. I could tell a lot of girls were crying since there make-up was all messed up. I packed my things and everything. I checked three times because I didn't want to leave anything here. I changed to Charming Veela out of nowhere and walked to Hermione and helped her finish packing. I changed back and we both levitated our trunks and we headed away from our Common Room. We entered the Great Hall and sat down with all our friends for one last breakfast together. We all rode in the same compartment together to platform 9 ¾. We all did one last group hug before we parted our separate ways. Harry and Ginny left together, Neville and luna Left together, Blaise and Pansy went with each other, and Hermione and I Walked towards my parents. We apparated to Malfoy Manner. Hermione and I went to my room and we fell asleep in our clothes with Hermione's head on my chest.


End file.
